The way we were
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Algo familiar colándose entre sus pasos y la sonrisa que le dirige. Y sus ojos, no puede olvidarse de mencionar sus ojos.Regalo para Dryadeh


Disclaimer:Glee no me pertenece. También: JESSE, VUELVE, TE NECESITAMOS.

Esto es súper raro de lo que suelo escribir cuando escribo de , pero se me ha ocurrido y me pareció interesante. Es un regalo de cumpleaños para Dry, así la espera de Jesse se nos hace más corta :3

* * *

Al contrario de la creencia popular, ellos no vuelven a reencontrase en Broadway. Por supuesto, escuchan susurros sobre el nombre del otro en los camerinos, murmurados por sus compañeros de reparto, pero nada más.

Jesse no es lo suficientemente valiente como para presentarse cuando ella canta Don't cry for me Argentina enfrente de casa llena; ni Rachel acude a verlo interpretar el protagónico en Wicked.

En el fondo, ambos piensan que es mejor así.

Cuando vuelven a encontrarse ella tiene treinta y tres años y él treinta y cinco. No se ven el uno al otro donde se conocieron por primera vez (en aquella vieja librería en medio del pueblo), ni donde se despidieron hasta aquel entonces (en el auditorio mientras Vocal Adrenaline alababa a Jesse y Rachel marchaba con la cabeza alta pero la mirada herida). Sino que en aquel antiguo cine al que iban a ver sus películas favoritas cuando eran novios (cuando Jesse comenzó a entender que la amaba y Rachel lo vio como algo más que un objeto para darle celos a Finn).

Aquel día de primavera ella entra por la sala de cine con una botella de agua mineral y una bolsa de caramelos en la mano, los ojos brillosos de expectativa. Se sienta más o menos en la mitad del lugar, en un sitio estratégico para que nadie le tape y pueda presenciar sin problemas la sublime interpretación de Barbra Streisand. Está vestida con propiedad, nada demasiado vistoso, como solía hacer cuando joven para destacar entre las masas. Es una reconocida artista en todo el mundo, después de todo, y aquella clase de vestimenta ya no le es necesaria, ya no.

Se apagan las luces, la sala está casi vacía. Es una lástima, piensa Rachel para sus adentros, eso de que nadie admire ya a los grandes del mundo.

Cuando están por terminar las publicidades de las películas que vendrán, algo como Rápido y Furioso XI y Shreck VII, la puerta del lugar se abre de golpe, pero ella está tan indignada con que le hagan perder su tiempo con aquellas idioteces que no se gira a mirar quién es.

Empieza la película después de lo que parecen siglos y ella frunce el ceño cuando el extraño (después de todo, está demasiado oscuro y no puede divisarle bien el rostro en un principio) se sienta a su lado con expresión altanera y segura. Algo familiar colándose entre sus pasos y la sonrisa que le dirige. Y sus ojos, no puede olvidarse de mencionar sus ojos.

Decide ignorarlo. Después de todo, ha venido para ver una de sus películas favoritas y no a un presumido que viene a molestarla. A lo largo de su vida, ha tenido a tantos de esos hombres como para dar y repartir.

Así que se centra en la película, en las expresiones faciales de su modelo a seguir. Decide pasar por alto el escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo con esa presencia extrañamente familiar que desprende su compañero de fila.

Llora un poco cuando la película termina y la protagonista dice la última línea, no lo negará.

Él le alcanza un pañuelo descartable, lo hace incluso antes de que ella se lo pida, sus ojos traspasándole el alma y haciéndola sentir protegida otra vez.

-Hola, soy Jesse- Dice cuando Rachel termina de secarse las mejillas, y le tiende una mano para que se la estreche. Le sonríe, cálido y dulce, tanto que la marea un poco.

Ella asiente mientras sus manos se entrelazan y pronuncia, suave y despacio- Sé quién eres.-

Ambos salen del cine con las manos juntas y el futuro esperando por ellos mientras los créditos de The way we were les dan la despedida.

En el fondo, piensan para sí mismos mientras se sonríen el uno al otro, fue mejor así.

Aquello de volver a encontrarse tras tantos años en el momento indicado para hacerlo bien aquella vez.


End file.
